Goodbye, Hello
by visions of a scarlet night
Summary: These drabbles/oneshotes are for the forum wide competition on HPFC Forum. They will be on different pairings.
1. Chapter 1

This drabbles/oneshotes are written for the forum wide competition on HPFC Forum.

Title: Vanish

House: Hufflepuff

Prompt: Vanish

Pairing: Percy/Hermione, Severus/Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Why did he always vanished in thin air when she did him the most. When she really just wanted to be around him like a normal couple.

That night was their second anniversary of them dating. She wanted to make to a special night for them. She made all of his favorites and set the table for two with candles and music too. She was setting the food near the table when she heard the front door open.

"Hermione, where all you? We need to talking." said Percy.

"I'm in the near kitchen." she said happily.

She didn't want to remember the rest of that night. It was suppose to be a happy evening for them but instead it was a sad night. She just wanted to forget that night never happened.

For a few months she tried to think what she did wrong to in their relationship. Ron told her that it was not her not and that Percy was way out of her league.

Then she met him again, the last time she saw him was the day of her graduation. When she told Ron and Harry that she was dating Severus, Harry was calm about it but Ron got mad about it. Saying things like how he was going to hurt her or that he was the their ex greasy hair professor. After Luna told Ron that Severus was helping Hermione, he calmed down. She had a feeling that Severus' and hers relationship would be like Ron and Luna relationship and not like her old relationship with Percy. After being around Severus awhile, he made all the pain and sad memories vanished and she was happy that they were gone.

_Please review. Go Hufflepuff! _


	2. Chapter 2

These drabbles/oneshotes are written for the forum wide competition on HPFC Forum.

House: Hufflepuff

Characters: Tonks and Charlie

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Tonks had only been at Hogwarts for about a week and she wanted to go home. She had made no friends at all yet but she tried, for some reason her classmates didn't wanted to talk to her. Was it because some how her classmates found out who she was related to?

Loneness.

Sadness.

Afraid.

Tears started falling from her eyes when she starting thinking about the emotions she was feeling. After sitting there for while, she heard a voice.

"Are you alright and what's your name?" said a male voice.

She looked up to see a boy a year or two older then her with red hair.

"Hi, I'm Tonks." she said with tears still in her eyes.

"My name is Charlie and what's the matter?" he asked.

She told what was wrong and he asked her if she wanted to be friends with him. She told him yes.

Happiness.

Joy.

She was not feeling lonely or afraid now that she had a friend.

_Please review. Go Hufflepuff! Thank you for Ariana Ethaitrius for being my beta reader for this chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

These drabbles/oneshotes are written for the forum wide competition on HPFC Forum.

House: Hufflepuff

Characters: Cho(given) and Neville(picked)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

He was the one that made her forget about her Cedric.

Neville was the one to do it, not Harry Potter or anybody else.

They had fallen in love. It wasn't sudden, no fireworks, no love at first sight. No, this was the love that happened over time, slowly growing into something beautiful.

They had been friends at first; she liked being around him, doing almost everything with him.

His friendship had helped heal her.

He would do anything to see her smile, because when she smiled he would smile too.

It started with a friendship, grew to be love.

Love eventually turned into spending the rest of their lives together.

_Thank you Zombie Reine for beta'd. Please review. Go Hufflepuff! _


	4. Chapter 4

These drabbles/oneshotes are written for the forum wide competition on HPFC Forum.

House: Hufflepuff

Characters/Missing moment: Michael Corner asking Cho Chang out after beaking up with Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

I won't mope around because I just broke up with Ginny Weasley. I am a little sad that we broke up and I was happy that she didn't hit me with any hexes or jinxes.

I would go ask Cho Chang out and hopefully help her get to stop crying.

"Cho, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Hogsmeade .this weekend?" I asked her.

"I would love too." she said smiling.

I could tell she was having a fun time with me in Hogsmeade.


End file.
